A conventional connector is disclosed in TW Patent No. 425968 and contains a body, a holder, a valve seat, and a housing. The body includes an inlet chamber, a retaining groove, and a screwing slot. The retaining groove has a seal ring and a press loop for contacting with the seal ring, the holder is screwed with the body and has an outlet chamber, a returning spring, a plurality of orifices and plural balls. The valve seat is fixed between the body and the holder and has at least one inlet, and the housing is fitted between the body and the holder and has a spring trench, a limiting recess, and a pushing spring. However, such a conventional connector cannot connect or remove a male joint and a female joint quickly and smoothly because of high pressure in an air supply pipe.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.